


Me and My Warlock Husband

by white7777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Witches and Warlocks, Witchy!AU, warlock!erwin, werewolf!Mike, werewolf!oc, witch!oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white7777/pseuds/white7777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White and Erwin love their home and the life they share together as a married witch and warlock couple. When they get a new neighbour, mysteries begin to unfold around them that they must solve to protect the life they love so much. Throw a couple of werewolves into the mix and it is sure to be a strange time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were two times of day that White loved the most – the twilight and the early hours of the morning. Those were the times when the world was the quietest, or at least as quiet as it could get so close to a bustling metropolis. As a witch in the modern world, White Smith didn't hate living in the city. The home she shared with her warlock husband was everything she wanted. They lived in a quiet neighbourhood, in a little house on the end corner of their street – with window boxes full of various herbs she grew for use in her spells. She loved it, just sometimes it would be nice to be away from the hustle and bustle of city living.

She was staring wistfully out of the kitchen window, enjoying the feeling of the morning sun on her pale skin. Her hands were wrapped around the fresh mug of raspberry tea she was nursing. Steam rose in wisps from the burgundy mug decorated with black cats, as well as the teapot she had brewed only 10 minutes earlier. Her two-tone hair, mousy brown with blood red bangs was still pulled back into the messy plait that she had slept in and she was still wearing her favourite black satin pyjamas. She closed her gunmetal eyes as a soft breeze caressed the wind-chimes hanging in the window.

Her eyes snapped open as she sensed movement coming down the stairs. A slow smile came to her face as the cupboard behind her, housing the coffee mugs, opened on its own. A mug matching her own floated down to the counter next to her as the cupboard door closed. The teapot flew up to fill up the mug until it was almost full. She was just stirring two teaspoons of sugar into the tea when she was joined by a sleepy looking blonde man.  
“Good morning cariad,” she greeted cheerfully, turning around so she could hand the man the mug of tea. He took it with a grateful smile and sat down at their small kitchen table.  
“Good morning sweet pea,” he yawned, “watching the sunrise again?”  
“Of course,” she nodded as she joined him at the table, carrying her own mug with her. The man, a 6 foot 2 inch tall warlock named Erwin Smith, smiled knowingly as he took a few deep gulps of his tea.  
“Bagels for breakfast?” He asked, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling in the early morning light.  
“Sounds lovely,” she smiled, “I'll have raspberry jam on mine please.”  
“Do we have an open jar?” He inquired as he rose from his seat, taking his tea with him, “or do I have to get a new one?”  
“The one in the fridge is still half full,” she replied, “besides I know that you'll have cream cheese on yours.”  
“Very true,” he chuckled. He walked over to the counter and spent a moment rifling through a drawer before coming up with a bread knife. He retrieved a couple of bagels from the bread bin. They were efficiently sliced in half and slotted into the toaster.  
“What is your schedule today?” Erwin asked, leaning back against the counter and watching her with a smile.  
“I've got two appointments for reading this morning,” she said thoughtfully, “then another three appointments this afternoon.”  
“Don't wear yourself out,” he sighed, a concerned frown furrowing his bushy eyebrows. White could see the worry on his face.  
“I won't,” White reassured her husband, “what are your plans for the day?”  
“I need to go and pick up some things from the market,” he told her, “I have some mixes that I need to finish and I'm missing some ingredients.”  
“Could you pick me up some witch hazel?” He had reminded her by mentioning the market, as much as she wanted to go with him, she had a full day planned. White spent her days reading palms and tarot cards for anyone that came to her door. Erwin sold herbal remedies for a wide variety of ailments and ills.  
“I'll pick some up for you,” he smiled. The bagels popped out of the toaster, pulling Erwin's attention back to their breakfasts. He collected the jam and the cream cheese out of the fridge and placed them on the table. He pulled the bagels out of the toaster and put them on a plate. He hadn't even lifted the plate off the counter when one of the bagels halves floated up off the plate and made its way over to White, who caught it out of the air with a grin.  
“You couldn't wait?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.  
“I'm hungry,” she retorted. The drawer to Erwin's right opened and out floated a butter knife that the blonde grabbed out of the air. White pouted at him as he sat down. He flashed her a smirk as he used the knife to spread cream cheese on one of his own bagel halves.  
“Jerk,” she muttered, sticking her tongue out at him.  
“That's what you get for being impatient,” he chuckled. He licked the extra cheese from the blade and handed it to her.  
“Why should I use the knife that you just licked?” She asked playfully.  
“You didn't seem that bothered by my mouth last night,” he laughed, his smirk widening when she dipped the knife into the jar of jam.  
“Fair point,” she smiled. She smothered her bagel in jam, almost to the point that he was surprised it wasn't dripping off the side.  
“Any regulars coming for a reading today?” The blonde inquired. Her expression became thoughtful as she stuffed a mouthful of bagel into her mouth.  
“No,” she shook her head, “probably just a bunch of housewives and woman want to know the prospects of this week's online dating meet-ups.”  
“All tarot readings then?” He laughed.  
“Of course,” she nodded, “only people like us get their palms read anymore – hell I'd start reading tea leave again just to break the tedium.” Erwin let out another short laugh and drained his tea cup.  
“Read mine then,” he said, “I wouldn't want you to get bored.” His wife shot him a withering look but took the cup from his outstretched hand anyway. She stared at the bottom of the porcelain, where several small lumps of tea leaves had collected. Her natural ability in divination took over to identify shapes within the soggy leaves.  
“You're going to get wet today,” she said blankly, “avoid daisies for the next few days...and we may be getting a visit from Carrie and Mike soon.” Erwin's blue eyes watched her carefully as she squinted at the bottom of his tea cup.  
“Huh,” she said, tilting her head to the side, “a new person...” Her thoughtful expression returned before she brushed it off and put the cup down on the table.  
“Would you like another one?” She asked.  
“Sure,” he nodded, “though I'm going to take it upstairs while I shower.” A slow, playful smile spread across the brunette witch's face.  
“I might join you,” she said wistfully.  
“I won't say no to that,” he said in a silky voice as she refilled their mugs. With a lazy swipe of her hand, all of the dishes were sparkling and floating back to their proper places as well as the jam and cream cheese. Erwin rolled his eyes at her before smiling and standing up. As he walked past her, he helped her to her feet.  
“Come on then,” she chuckled, each taking their tea, Erwin allowed himself to be lead by the hand out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

White loved the feeling of the hot water as it roller over her body, especially when it was coupled with the feeling of Erwin's calloused fingers along her scalp as he lathered shampoo in her hair.  
“Does that feel good?” He asked over the dull roar of the water.  
“Do you even need to ask,” she sighed, shivers running down her spine from his attention.  
“No, I suppose I don't,” he chuckled. He breathed in the strawberry scent wafting from the shampoo and smiled. He loved taking showers with his wife and thankfully they had a huge walk-in shower to enjoy.  
“Want me to wash your back next?” White inquired.  
“That would be nice,” the blonde smiled. Once he was satisfied that her hair was completely saturated with soapy lather, he guided her under the shower head so she could rinse the soap out. She let out another sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
“That feels wonderful,” she said in a soft tone.  
“Good.” He continued to thread his fingers through her long two-tone hair until he was sure that all of the shampoo was gone and her locks were squeaky clean.  
“Your turn,” she smirked as she turned to face him. Erwin returned the look, watching her as she rubbed the bar of soap between her hands until her fingers were covered in soapy suds. Steam rose between them.  
“Come here handsome,” she motioned at him to move closer to her until she could reach his muscular chest.  
“That's not my back,” he teased, flashing her a playful smile.  
“I'll get there,” she chuckled, “how do you expect me to resist this?” He hands made contact with his upper body and she began to cover his skin with soap.

Her fifth reading of the day and White was ready for it to be over. Erwin had left to go to the market just before her first appointment had arrived, and she was beginning to miss his presence. The market that he had gone to was all the way on the other side of the city, and the blonde preferred walking and public transport. It was the closest magical market to their home, so he would be gone for the most of the day. 

Before she could flop down on the sofa after er last appointment had left, White remembered that she needed to make a start on dinner. She wanted to make stew, which was of her husband's favourites, so she made her way into the kitchen.

Erwin got home just before sunset and as he stepped into the house, pulling his key from the lock, the appetizing smell of beef stew reached his nose. He peered into the kitchen and was surprising to find that White was not there. With a frown, he looked into various rooms before looking into the lounge that his wife used from her fortune-telling business. A fond smile spread across his face when he saw her fast asleep on the sofa.  
“I though I said not to wear yourself out,” he sighed. He knelt down beside the sofa and ran his index finger along her cheek. He kept his touch gentle enough that he wouldn't disturb her. As he stood up and made way out of the room, he stopped to drape a blanket taken from the back of the sofa over her. He left them room and walked back into the kitchen. The blonde warlock decided that he would put his supplies from the market away while White was taking her nap. He checked on the stew simmering on the stove to make sure that it wasn't boiling over. He started fishing items out of the nondescript brown paper bags that he had put down on the kitchen table when he had first gotten home. He put the witch hazel that he had picked up for White to the side, as he wasn't sure where she wanted it. Everything else was promptly put away in their proper places.

White served dinner as soon as she woke up from her nap about an hour after Erwin got home.  
“Are you feeling OK?” Erwin asked his wife across the dinner table, that same concerned frown was clear on his face.  
“I'm just tired,” she assured him, “it's been a long day.” Even though she had just taken a nap, White looked tired. Even the movement of her spooning stew into her mouth had a certain lethargy to it.  
“We should get an early night then,” he suggested, pausing to eat a couple of mouthfuls of food before asking, “how were your readings today?”  
“Tedious,” she deadpanned, “I had 3 different women ask about cheating husbands today.” Erwin pulled a face that mirrored her own feelings on the matter.  
“I'm sorry sweet pea,” he offered sadly.  
“It's fine,” she smiled, “I always get cuddles after a rough day. Did you fer everything you needed from the market?”  
“Yes,” he nodded, “I managed to get everything I needed for the herbal blends as well as the extra ingredients I needed for my next mixture for Mike and Carrie.”  
“Hopefully this one will work better than the last attempt,” she cringed at the memory of their two friends, who happened to be werewolves, tearing up their furniture in a hyperactive fit brought on be her husband's experimental potion, which was trying to help them keep their rationality and senses during the change that happened on the night of the full moon.  
“Yeah, I'm going to tone down the wolfsbane this time,” he explained, “that should help keep them a little calmer.”  
“I can only hope,” she sighed.  
“I'm really close to getting it right,” he said softly. He reached over the table and covered her hand with his.  
“I'm sure you are,” she smiled, turning her hands to squeeze his fingers, “I know that I won't be the only one who will be happy when you do get it right.” Erwin grinned, pleased by her faith in him.  
“How many of the husbands were cheating?” He asked curiously, after a short pause.  
“All of them,” she replied blandly, “what is the world coming to?”  
“I don't know,” the blonde sighed, “did you tell them?”  
“Not in so many words, I was more cryptic about it,” she admitted, “have to play the part you know...I'm pretty sure they got the message though.”  
“Ugh.” It was situations like that which made the warlock glad that he lacked any skill in divination – he didn't have to deal with the same inane questions being asked day after day. He wasn't sure how White put up with it.  
“I just hope that none of them turn up dead,” she commented wryly, so Erwin couldn't tell if she was joking or not.  
“We can only hope,” he agreed.

“OK, I think I'm ready for bed,” White sighed as soon as she was finished eating. Sensing how tired his beloved was, Erwin didn't complain when she clicked her fingers to clean up the dishes. He waiting until she was standing up before scooping her into his arms bridal style and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. All it took was a click of his own fingers to extinguish any lights that were on in the house. He stepped into their room, the master bedroom, keeping his pace fluid fo he wouldn't jostle his wife too much.  
“You look ready for bed, sweet pea,” he commented. He put her down on the centre of their king-sized bed and flashed her a smile. White watched her husband through half-lidded eyes as he stripped himself of his clothes to change into his pyjamas. Her gaze was glued to his muscular upper body, maintained by a life full of activity, shifting to admire the ink decorating his skin.  
“Staring is rude you know,” he chuckled, feeling her eyes on his body.  
“Not when I'm looking at you,” she argued, “have you seen yourself?” A pale blush lit up the warlock's cheeks at his wife's words. He pulled his night shirt over the top of his head and let her admire the way the fabric contoured over his form.  
“Do you want your pyjamas?” He asked her as she hadn't moved from her spot on the bed.  
“Yes please,” she nodded. The brunette let out an indignant huff when he threw the satin clothing at her on the bed after scooping them off the chair she had left them on. She reluctantly moved from her warm spot in order to slowly change into her night clothes. She carelessly tossed the jeans she had been wearing as well as her shirt over the side of the bed. As soon as she was changed, she burrowed beneath the quilts, getting comfortable on her side of the bed while she waited for her lover to join her. Instead of getting into bed beside her, Erwin walked into their en-suite bathroom. He brushed his teeth and went about his evening routine before walking back into the bedroom.

The brunette witch immediately snuggled up to her husband's side when he finally climbed into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.  
“Get comfortable and go to sleep,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled her flush against him.  
“You're so sweet,” she smiled, “I love you Erwin.”  
“I love you too sweet pea,” he replied softly. He threaded his fingers through her hair as a method of helping her fall asleep. She has trouble falling asleep sometimes and he wanted her to rest after 5 readings – he's have to keep a closer eye on how many appointments she was making during the day. The full moon was also approaching and he couldn't risk her being exhausted while they had two transformed werewolves in the house.  
“That feels lovely,” she mumbled sleepily.  
“Good,” he replied. He began to hum a soft melody, one he remembered from the early years of their relationship. He smiled when she reached up and her fingers brushed his undercut.  
“You should sleep too,” she whispered. He chuckled lightly, though the feeling of her fingertips as they stroked along his scalp was making his eyelids incredibly heavy. The pair fell asleep at the same time, tangled in each others embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Erwin was out delivering some herbal mixtures to an elderly customer when White noticed a moving truck outside on the street.  
“I didn't know we were getting a new neighbour,” she said as she watched out of the window. A squawk brought a smile to the witch's face, the noise coming from one of her familiars. The two raven sisters, one black and one albino, shuffled on their kitchen perch by the door. Their mistress continued to look out of the window, her interest piqued by this unexpected new addition to their street. They had lived in their house for a long time, so White was always curious when they got new neighbours. It was the closest she came to being a nosy housewife. She was even more surprised when she noticed that the men wearing the moving company's uniform were carrying boxes into the house directly next to theirs. She hadn't even known that the people next door had moved out; but that wasn't surprising, she and Erwin mostly kept to themselves. Through the window, she noticed one of her regular clients walking down the street. As White turned to head for the front door, she caught a glimpse of something dark in the corner of her vision. When he looked back however, there was nothing there. She didn't have time to dwell on it any longer as the doorbell rang.

“Did you know that the people next door had moved out?” The witch asked her husband when he got home, as he came to join her in the living room. The moving van had already left by the time he had returned.  
“No,” he shook his head, “why do you ask?”  
“I saw someone new moving boxes in,” she explained, “it was a surprise – shows how much attention we pay huh?”  
“We have enough going on inside the house,” he chuckled. She smiled softly, she wouldn't mention that she though she had seen something malicious, or potentially malicious – it would only make him worry. Instead. Her eyes wandered over his form – he was wearing black slacks with a white shirt and black waistcoat. Hanging around his neck was an emerald and gold bolo tie that he had been given by his father when he had come of age. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up past his elbows, showcasing the colourful ink-work covering his skin. His forearms bore a few scars, mostly a result of his habit of 'researching' dangerous magical creatures, usually by getting way too close to them. A few minutes of silence passed between them as White got lost in admiring her husband's skin.  
“So how is Mrs. Carlisle?” She inquired. Mrs. Carlisle was the elderly customer that Erwin had gone to visit that day – she was always ordering herbal remedies from Erwin; she said they worked better than anything she would get from a pharmacy.  
“Batty as usual,” the warlock chuckled in response, “I would have been home sooner but she insisted that I stay for tea.”  
“I'm sure she did,” White smiled knowingly, well aware that the elderly lady was something of a connoisseur of handsome men, “speaking of tea, I should make some.” As she stood up, rising from the sofa she had been sat on, she felt herself be pulled against her husband's muscular chest. He had stood up at the same time that she had. She looked up at his face, him being a foot taller than her and all, just in time for him to dip his head and press their lips together. She melted into the kiss, offering no resistance as Erwin deepened it, sliding his tongue against her's and pulling her flush against him. The gunmetal-eyed witch had a dreamy look on her face when they parted for breath. Taking a hold of her hand, they walked into the kitchen where he kept a loose grip on her waist as she started to make a pot of Assam tea.  
“How was your reading today?” He questioned curiously, his eyes taking in her every movement, “you only had the one today, right?”  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “it was good, she was a regular who just wanted a general fortune telling – you know, like a 10-day forecast.” Erwin laughed at the analogy, kissing the top of her head to muffle his chuckling.  
“Has Morty behaved for you?” He asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. Morty, short for Mortimer, was Erwin's familiar – a brown and cream coloured ferret that he had rescued as a baby.  
“He's been asleep on his cushion all afternoon,” she replied as she poured hot water into the tea pot, using magic so she didn't have to pull away. Erwin picked up on the fresh scent of the black tea and smiled.  
“I'll take that as a yes,” he sighed, “I'd best get some decent cuddled in before he wakes up then.” The petite creature had a fondness for his wife, and sometimes he felt that his familiar got more of her attention than he did. The rational part of him however, knew that he was being ridiculous.  
“I don't think you have to worry,” she reassured him, pressing a kiss to his jaw, “I feel like cuddling a hot hunk of warlock this evening.” The blue-eyed warlock felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. White smirked when she saw that blush, she thought that he was just the cutest thing when he was embarrassed.  
“Let's have tea,” she said softly, “we should order a pizza for dinner.”  
“Stuffed crust cheese pizza?” He asked, She nodded as she put the tea pot, two mugs and a small milk jug on a tray along with the sugar bowl and a teaspoon.  
“You know me too well.”  
“It's not like we've been married for 300 years or anything,” he retorted. She let the tea tray hand in midair as she swatted his arm playfully. They made their way back into the living room. This was the room where their little television was kept, not the same room where White performed her readings. Erwin sat down on the sofa as his wife laid out the tea. When she was within his reach, and not holding anything in her hands, he pulled her down so she ended up straddling his lap.  
“You could have just asked me to sit,” she chuckled.  
“Where's the fun in that?” He replied, grinning like a dork. The brunette shook her head and leaned forward into her husband's body. His hands rested on her hips as she began to kiss him lazily. His fingers carded through his soft blonde hair as their mouths moved against each other. She let out a surprised gasp when he flipped them, pressing her down into the plush sofa beneath them. Breathy means escaped her as he pressed kisses to her jawline and down along her throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to bear down on her. He left a light trail of marks along her neck. Erwin smirked at how quickly he was able to turn her into a quivering mess beneath him.  
“Are you trying to distract me from pizza?” She chuckled.  
“Would I do that?” He retorted playfully.  
“I wouldn't put it past you.” Erwin leaned down for another kiss when he was interrupted by the sound of her stomach rumbling.  
“You pour the tea,” he said with a life, “I'll go and order the pizza.”  
“Thank you handsome,” White grinned as she sat up on the sofa. Erwin stood up as White reached over to the coffee table to pour out two mugs of tea. She added three sugars to her own and two to her husband's. The brunette sank back into the plushness of the sofa with her tea as she listened to her husband on the phone with the pizza place. She let out a long, content sigh as the hot beverage warmed her – she loved using the tea leaves that Erwin blended, even if it was just two different Assam leaves; she was the only person who got to try everything that he made and it made her feel incredibly lucky.  
“30 minutes,” the blonde said as he walked back into the lounge. He took his mug of tea and sat down beside his wife. She leaned against his shoulder, he laced their fingers together. He pressed kisses to the top of her head between sips of his tea.  
“The tea is lovely,” she smiled, “you should make more of this blend.”  
“I will,” he nodded, “I'm glad that you like it, it's a milder blend so hopefully it will help you sleep.”  
“That's good.” She smiled warmly as his thumb traced patterns across the back of her hand.  
“You know that I love you right?” He whispered against her hair.  
“I've known that you love me for the past 300 years,” she replied quietly, “and I love you, I've loved you just as much for just as long.” A pale blush coloured the high point Erwin's cheeks at her gentle declaration.

Half an hour later, the pizza delivery man arrived at the door, ringing the doorbell to signal his presence. Erwin gave the teenager a generous tip, as he always did whenever they ordered take out. He carried the food into the living room where White has gotten curled up on the sofa underneath a blanket. She had turned on Ghost Hunters while Erwin was at the door – it was always interesting for them to watch supernatural phenomenon from the view of ordinary people. Erwin just enjoyed listening to his wife's commentary.  
“I've never heard of a spirit doing that,” she said as Erwin sat back down beside her with the pizza box. Her hand immediately delved into the box and came back out with a hot slice of cheese pizza. She once again snuggled against her husband's side as she started to eat. Erwin got himself a piece of pizza before wrapping his arm around his wife to settle in for an evening in front of the TV together.

A couple of days later, White got her first peek of their new neighbourhood. He was a relatively short man, maybe an inch or two shorter than her, with short, black hair and an undercut just like Erwin's. He was fairly handsome, with sharp features that were set into a deep scowl. It was early in the morning, so she guessed that he was heading out to work. Erwin was still fast asleep in bed, he had been up late working on his werewolf potion, so she was happy to let him sleep in for a little bit. She was curious about this new neighbour, she would have to take him a welcome gift. She sipped at her morning tea as the man walked away along the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which White meets Levi

It was two days later when White knocked on her new neighbour's front door. She had a paper bag filled with jars of homemade jam and some of Erwin's teas clutched in her arms. The door swung ope to reveal the raven-haired man who was actually shorter than the witch had originally thought. He was at least a couple of inches shorter than her.  
“Hello,” she said brightly, “I'm your next door neighbour on this side.” she indicated her house on the right.  
“Yeah, I've seen you watering your window boxes,” he replied evenly.  
“My name is White Smith,” she smiled, “I brought you a house warming gift and welcome you to the neighbourhood.” She lifted the bag in her arms to show him.  
“Please tell me that isn't another pie,” he sighed.  
“Oh no,” she shook her head, “I figured you had enough of those, this is some homemade jams and some tea leave.” She took notice of the way he perked up at the word 'tea.' He opened his front door a little wider.  
“I'm Levi Ackerman,” he said, “come in.” White flashed him a grateful smile as he stepped aside to let her in.  
The first thing that White noticed about Levi's home was that it was spotless, not a speck of dirt or dust to be seen; the second thing was that there was a strange aura surrounding the house. Before she followed him into the kitchen, White handed him the paper bag.  
“You must have been visited by every housewife on the street,” she commented, taking in the sight of all of the pies sitting on the kitchen counter. There were a couple of homemade ones, but mostly they were store bought, at least there were different flavours.  
“Pretty much,” he replied, “thank you for bringing me something different, jam and tea I can use.”  
“No problem, I figured I should come and introduce myself seeing as we're next door neighbours.”  
“Makes sense,” he nodded as he filled his kettle with water, “do you live alone?” She noted that he used an electric kettle instead of a stove-top one like she and Erwin.  
“Oh no,” she shook her head, “I live with my husband.”  
“How long have you been married?” He inquired.  
“3 years,” she smiled, her lips turning up at the corners in a mischievous way, “my husband's name is Erwin Smith, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough.”  
“What kind of name is Erwin?” The younger man scoffed.  
“His parents were old fashioned,” she replied with a chuckle, “he doesn't really act like an Erwin, or look like an Erwin – not that his name defines him or anything.” Levi only gave her a look before continuing to make tea, pulling a white china tea pot and two cups out of the cupboard next to his head.  
“You like tea huh?” The witch asked.  
“Swear by the stuff,” the raven-haired man said with a smirk, “except for when it's going to be a long day, then I need my coffee.”  
“Well I hope that you'll like those blends,” she said softly.  
“You blend tea?” Levi seemed genuinely surprised, not that White really minded.  
“Erwin does, I made the jam.” As she leaned back against the doorframe of the kitchen door, Levi couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem to immediately annoy him as all of his other new neighbours had. She didn't seem to want to nosy into his business at all. He filled a couple of tea bag filters with leaves from the first tin he had pulled from the paper bag. He put them in the teapot and filled it with water from the kettle. He motioned at White to sit at the kitchen table before joining her with the tea set, which he had set out on a tray. As soon as they were both sat down, he poured a cup for her and passed it to her, letting her put in her own milk and sugar.  
“How do you like the neighbourhood so far?” The brunette witch asked curiously as she sipped at her tea.  
“I like that it's quiet,” he admitted, “not sure how I feel about the number of lonely housewives though.”  
“You get used to them,” she chuckled, “Erwin works from home so I don't really count as a lonely housewife.”  
“Does he sell tea?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No, he makes and sells herbal remedies,” she told him.  
“People still buy herbal remedies?” Levi asked incredulously.  
“You'd be surprised,” White chuckled, “Erwin has a pretty loyal set of customers, what do you do?” She wouldn't mention the fact that she see him leave for work each morning.  
“I'm a detective,” the ravenette said, “I work for the City's police force on the homicide squad.” White wanted to wince, she was aware that the city the lived in saw more supernatural activity than usual, so undoubtedly he had cleaned up after some of the more violent creatures that were lurking out there in the dark.  
“That sounds so dangerous,” she sighed, “you be sure to be careful.”  
“I will don't worry,” he chuckled. For a moment White was sure that she felt the temperature plummet but the feeling was gone as soon as it had appeared. There was something niggling at the back of her mind but she quickly brushed it off. She guessed that she was just being overly sensitive in the presence of a new person.  
As soon as she had finished her cup of tea, White decided that she would not intrude upon her new neighbour any further. She thanked him for the tea and he walked her to the door. As she turned to wish him a good day, she caught a glimpse of an older man standing at the top of the staircase. He was tall and thin with a dark straggly beard. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black waistcoat and a wide brimmed black hat.The hat blocked her view of his face, but that was not what bothered the witch. What bothered her was the translucent appearance of the man. Realisation hit her as she suddenly understood the temperature drop and the black presence she felt. She did her best to contain the wave of panic and nausea that hit her, forcing herself not to just bolt out of the door and never return.  
“Hopefully we can get together for tea again soon,” Levi said with a small smirk, not noticing her change in demeanor.   
“Hopefully we will,” she replied before stepping out of the front door. The man was gone from the top of the stairs as Levi closed the door.  
Erwin was in his study working on his werewolf potion when White walked back into the house. She wanted to talk to talk to the warlock about what she had seen in Levi's house but she wouldn't disturb him while he was working. He needed to maintain his focus if he was going to get the mixture right and the week of the full moon was 3 days away. Instead, she walking into the living room where she performed her readings so she could prepare for an appointment. It wasn't for another hour, but it let her think about her new neighbour. The man seemed like the type to keep to himself, much like herself and Erwin. Her attention was diverted by Dawn, her albino raven familiar, landing on her shoulder and letting out a concerned caw. Her sister, Dusk, was shuffling on her perch.  
“I'm fine,” she reassured the feathered pair, though she was sure that Dusk gave her a skeptical look in response.  
As soon as he appointment had ended, White made her way into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea and prepare lunch. Though she didn't like to disturb Erwin while he was working, she knew that he wouldn't eat unless she reminded him. The brunette witch decided to just make sandwiches as those would be easy enough to take into him and leave with him if he was super busy.  
“Hey Erwin, time for lunch,” she called through the door of her husband's study. She had a plate of ham, cheese and pickle sandwiches on a tray with a couple of biscuits and a cup of tea. The door handle turned by itself and the door creaked open so White could enter the room. Erwin was sat at his desk in front of the large bay window, furiously scribbling notes on a piece of paper, occasionally stopping to add ingredients to the small pewter bowl set to one side of his desk.  
“Erwin,” she called out again, knowing that he hadn't heard her the first time. The blonde's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, he smiled when he saw that it was his wife.  
“I brought you something to eat,” she told him with a smile, “I know that you'll forget to eat if I leave you to your own devices.”  
“Probably,” he chuckled sheepishly. He was grateful that she had brought him lunch, even though he knew that she didn't like disturbing him.  
“How is it going?” She asked curiously as she put the tray down on the desk, away from the mixture in the bowl.  
“Pretty well actually,” he grinned, “I think I'm getting closer.”  
“That's good to hear,” she smiled, pleased to see him so excited about his work.  
“Where is yours?” Erwin asked, his mouth full of sandwich.  
“In the kitchen,” she replied, “I figured you'd be busy so I thought I'd just bring you yours and then leave you to it.” The blonde warlock responded by turning in his chair and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down into his lap.   
“You know I'd never turn you away,” he told her softly.  
“I know,” she nodded, “I just didn't want to disturb your work.” Erwin smiled knowingly, pressing his lips to his wife's temple. He felt bad for locking himself up in his study and making he feel as though she had to leave him to his work.  
“Go and get your lunch,” he told her, “we can eat together.” He blushed a little as a bright smile lit up her face, she hopped off his lap and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with her own sandwiches and tea.


	4. Chapter 4

3 days later, White made sure that her entire week was clear of appointments as Mike and Carrie, their friends who were werewolves, were due to arrive at any moment for the week of the full moon. Though they would only turn into wolves for the one night, over the days leading up to the night of the full moon, they would grow fur all over their bodies; they would get fluffier and fluffier before finally taking complete wolf form. This would be the fifth month that the werewolf mates would be staying with them, letting Erwin test the effects of the potion he was working on.

As soon as the gargantuan shadow appeared at the front door, White knew that they had arrived. She opened the door to reveal a huge blonde man with scruffy hair and a moustache, and a petite young woman with white hair and heterochromic eyes. “Hi Mike, hey Carrie,” the witch greeted as the couple entered her home. She was not surprised when they both made a beeline straight for the kitchen. “Hi White,” Carrie replied as they passed. The brunette followed them into the kitchen where Erwin was brewing one of his new tea blends. He hadn't even noticed the two werewolves had entered the room until Mike reached into the cupboard above his head to grab a box of s'more flavoured pop tarts. “Oh, hello Mike,” Erwin said in mild surprise, “when did you get here?” “Just a minute ago,” White responded for the pair, who were too busy stuffing food into their mouths to answer. Erwin ruffled his wife'a hair affectionately, he knew how much it stressed her out whenever they had their canine company. It was part of the reason he had chosen now to try out a new tea blend, that was always a treat for White and she needed that to help her deal with the stress of having two furry people running around their house. He cast a glance at their house guests, that had happened enough times that it wasn't a surprise anymore. “Go and sit down in the living room,” the blonde told his wife in a gentle tone, “I'll bring the tea in when it is ready.” White nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before leaving the kitchen. Erwin felt himself blush even though he knew that Mike and Carrie weren't paying attention.

White was halfway though her mug of tea when the werewolf pair joined her and Erwin in the living room. “Do you feel better now?” She asked as they sat down, Mike on the recliner and Carrie in his lap. “Much, thank you,” the smaller werewolf replied. “Good.” “The walk always makes us ravenous,” the large, blonde werewolf said. White only nodded in response. “Are you ready for Erwin's next potion attempt?” The witch asked curiously. “As ready as we can be,” Carrie responded, “I just hope we don't tear apart your furniture again.” White reassured the younger woman with a friendly smile. “It's fine,” she said, “it's not like I can't fix it in a couple of seconds.” “You do remember our deal don't you?” Carrie asked, “anything I can fix I will.” “I remember,” the brunette nodded, “I'll only fix the things that would take you an eon – like the furniture, the blankets and what not I will leave to you.” Carrie beamed at that – she knew that she and her husband had a tendency to destroy things while they were in wolf form – especially Mike, who was a chewer. Even though, White could fix the damage with a simple click of her fingers. Carrie felt guilty that she and her mate were causing destruction in the witch's home, so she wanted to at least do something to help. “How have things been since your last visit?” Erwin asked curiously. He was set on the sofa beside his wife, watching the werewolves intently. “Normal,” Mike replied simply, “I've had work and Carrie has stayed busy at home.” “How about you?” The white-haired young woman asked. “Erwin has kept busy with his potion and his herbal mixtures and teas,” White smiled, “my fortune telling has kept me on my toes.” She rested her cheeks against Erwin's shoulder. “Would either of you like tea?” The blonde warlock asked as he felt White getting comfortable against his side. “We're fine, thank you,” Mike replied. He started petting the top of his mate's head absent mindedly. She leaned back into the attention with a content smile – White wondered if werewolves could purr. A grin spread across her own face as Erwin rested his chin against the top of her head. “How was your trip here?” Erwin asked as he began to comb his fingers through his wife's hair. “Good,” Mike said, “the bus ride was long as usual, but it wasn't unpleasant and the weather was nice for a walk.” “That's good,” Erwin smiled, “I think I'm getting closer to getting the potion right.” The blonde werewolf nodded as he wrapped his arms around his tiny mate's waist. Erwin was still learning about werewolves, so getting the chance to watch the pair was something he was grateful for. White was not as excitable as he was, which was probably for the best as one of them had to be responsible. Erwin looked up and was surprised to see Mike and Carrie fast asleep on the recliner. “Aren't they adorable?” White said beside him. “Not as adorable as you,” he replied, booping the end of her nose with his finger, he chuckled when she scrunched up her nose. A warm smile spread across his face as her hand began to rub small circles on his chest. “Now that they've settled, I'm going to make a start on dinner,” White sighed. “Would you like some help?” Erwin inquired. “No,” she said, “but I would like some company.” He gave her a small smirk, letting her pull away from his side. He got up from the sofa first and helped his wife to her feet. They left the living room quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping werewolves. The pair were hand in hand as they walked into the kitchen.

“How does curry sound?” The brunette witch asked as she glanced around the kitchen, assessing any possible damage their guests might have done. She was grateful that there was only a mess of crumbs. “Sounds lovely,” Erwin smiled in response. “Sit your butt down,” she ordered softly, “you're not going to be sleeping properly for the next week, so just take it easy.” The blonde flushed a little at that, but he sat down at the kitchen table. He watched as she pulled out some chicken breast, a knife, a bowl and a cutting board. She cut the chicken into cubes and put them into the bowl. “You'll be careful won't you?” She said quietly, Erwin almost didn't hear her. He immediately got up off his chair and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't get in the way of what she was doing, he just held her. He knew his wife was a worrier, especially when it came to his own health and wellbeing. He wasn't always the most careful person, especially when he got excited about something and he was aware that this put a fair amount of strain on his beloved. “I promise, I'll be careful,” he whispered against the top of her head. She smiled at his reassurance, letting herself be held as she worked on the food. She put the sliced chicken in a pot on the stove and stirred it for a moment with a wooden spoon. When the meat was spread out in the pot, White put the spoon down on the counter and turned in her husband's arms. She grabbed his bolo tie and pulled him down for a kiss, he happily accepted the gesture, smiling as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to reassure her. “I love you,” he mouthed against her forehead. “I love you too, you big dork,” she giggled, “oh, I didn't tell you about the new neighbour.” “Oh yes, you went to see him a few days ago, didn't you?” His curiosity was genuine, “it's a guy right?” “Yep,” she nodded, “just one man.” “What's he like?” Erwin inquired, his natural curiosity coming out again. “Seems like the type to keep to himself,” White said honestly as she traced the solid black band tattoo on her husband's right arm, “he's a detective in the homicide squad.” “Wow,” he said, “you took him some tea and jam didn't you?” “I did,” she affirmed, “luckily, he likes tea and like we guessed, he was done with the pie.” She frowned and Erwin knew immediately that she had something on her mind. “What's wrong?” He questioned, he used his hand to tilt her chin upwards so she was looking up at him. “I think he'd being haunted,” she said softly, “by a black spirit.” The blonde's sky blue eyes widened in surprise. “You saw it?” His voice was full of worry, a rarity for him. “It's an older man,” the brunette explained, “I don't know the connection to Levi though.” “Levi, is that his name?” “That's his name,” she nodded. She could tell that Erwin was concerned, and she understood why. Black spirits are born from extreme hatred and negative emotions, as ghosts they were naturally attracted towards powerful magic users, such as witches and warlocks. They had dealt with one in the earlier years of their marriage that had caused havoc. “At least we know that it can't get into the house,” he sighed. “Still Erwin,” she said, “we can't just ignore something that dangerous so close to us.” “I know,” he nodded, “but let's deal with the werewolves first.” White only nodded as her husband held her closer. She heard the chicken behind her beginning to bubble, so she turned around to stir the contents of the pot. She understood the blonde's worry – her fingers resumed tracing the tattoo of her name he had on his left wrist. “How is the mixture coming along?” She asked, changing the subject to take Erwin's mind away from his worry. “Pretty well,” he smiled, “it will definitely be ready by full moon.” “Good,” she replied. She leaned back into her lover's warm chest and kissed the underside of his jaw.

The werewolf pair didn't wake up from their nap until after Erwin and White had eaten. White had made enough curry to last for a few days, just incase their guests did happen to eat everything else in the house. It hadn't happened yet but White liked to be prepared. “Are you guys hungry?” White asked as the pair entered the kitchen. She was washing the dishes as Erwin read the evening paper. “No, but we would like some tea please,” Carrie responded. She stood at White's side, watching her curiously. Mike sat at the table across from the blonde warlock. “Ok,” the brunette nodded, “just let me finish up with this and I'll make some.” Carrie gave a small nod, but didn't move from where she was standing. White ruffled her hair before turning her attention back to the sink.

“You make the best tea,” Carrie sighed, her hands around the hot mug of herbal tea that White had just poured for her. “It's one of Erwin's new blends,” the witch smiled, “so you should direct your praise at him.” “You've outdone yourself,” the petite werewolf complimented, causing the warlock's face to turn an impressive shade of red as he hid behind his newspaper. White chuckled and got up from her chair. “I'm exhausted,” she said as Erwin shot her a questioning look, “I'm going to head to bed.” The blonde caught her around the waist as she walked past him. She ruffled his hair affectionately, and booped him on the of the nose. “If you will excuse us for a minute,” Erwin said to their canine guests who were watching them with intense fascination. He got up out of his chair and followed his wife out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Erwin carded his fingers through his wife's hair as she got comfortable in their king sized bed. They wouldn't get a lot of time together over the next week, so he wanted to spend some quality time with her. Her hand was resting on his knee, he was sat by her side. “I'll make breakfast in the morning,” he smiled, “I think you're going through a dip.” A dip was when their energy fell and they became tired, it usually only lasted a day or two. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose sweetly. White loved her husband's affectionate nature, it made him unique from all of the other warlocks she had ever met. They were usually narcissistic and self-involved and much too in love with their own power. Erwin was different, he didn't use his own powers much, he preferred to dabble in herbs and potion-making. He had always told her that he found watching her work with magic to be far more enchanting than anything he could do himself. That always brought a blush to her cheeks. “Will you stay until I'm asleep?” She asked softly, “then you can go play with the werewolves.” “Of course I will,” he smiled, running his fingers over her cheek. “I'm going to visit Levi tomorrow,” she told him, “I want to know what he thought of the tea.” Erwin knew that was not the only reason that she was going, but he trusted her to be careful. “That sounds like a good idea,” he nodded, “the mixture will have me pretty busy tomorrow and I don't want you to be bored.” “You already know that I'm safe,” she soothed, “I want you to be able to concentrate.” Erwin smiled and kissed her forehead. Her eyelids were beginning. He stroked her hair until she was fast asleep. “Love you sweet pea,” he whispered against her blood coloured bangs, “sleep well.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before getting up and quietly leaving the room, extinguishing the light as he went.

The blonde warlock found the werewolf pair in the living room, watching the TV. He smiled at the sight of Carrie curled up on Mike's lap, his fingers looping through her fluffy white hair idly. He wasn't sure what they were watching, some kind of program about house hunting. Erwin wasn't really paying attention as he sat down in his favourite arm chair and began reading a large, leather bound book that had been resting on the side table. “Is White asleep?” Carrie piped up curiously, her tone was slightly fuzzy due to the relaxing feeling of her mate's attention. “She is,” the warlock nodded, looking up from his book, “her work over the past few days has taken its toll.” Carrie knew that White made her living primarily as a fortune teller, so she was aware that sometimes the witch could get worn out. She was also aware that White werewolf-proofed the house before each of their visits, so that had probably taken something out of her too. Mike noticed the furrow in the blonde's brow and knew that something else was bothering him, though he didn't say anything, only turned his attention back to the TV. “She'll be OK right?” The young werewolf asked, picking up on Erwin's concern. “Oh yes, she'll be just fine,” he reassured her. Carrie smiled at the reassurance and turned back to cuddling with the Alpha werewolf she called her mate. Erwin glanced between his book and the pair on the sofa, watching their interaction with genuine, silent interest. He found the couple fascinating, and not just because they were werewolves. He enjoyed seeing how other couples interacted with each other, and how it was different from how he and his wife interacted.

After about half an hour of quiet observation, Erwin pulled out a notebook and pen from a drawer in the side table and began to write out notes from the book he was reading, aswell as some observations. He was able to tune out the TV, and every now and again he would glance at the werewolves. Even in human form, their behaviour could be unpredictable, Erwin had learned this from the multiple times Mike had made him jump out of his skin by growling something he had seen on the TV. Their unpredictability was one of the reasons why White was always worrying about his safety. All it took was one bite at the wrong time and Erwin would be a werewolf too, he knew that couldn't be allowed to happen.

Erwin waited until both of the werewolves were asleep on the sofa before retiring. He checked in on his potion, which was simmering away as it should have been and was careful to lock his study before heading up the stairs. White was fast asleep on her side of the bed, he smiled as he watched her for a moment. He made sure to go about his nighttime routine as quietly as he possibly could, so he wouldn't wake her. He climbed into bed next to her and carefully draped an arm around her waist. She gave a soft sigh in her sleep but did not awaken. Erwin pressed a kiss to her hair before settling down and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
